Tenbun
by Kagiri Naki Sashi
Summary: [OneShot] [AU] In einer Welt, in der die Saiyajins herrschen, macht Trunks einen Schritt, der sein Leben verändern soll.


Nachdem ich jahrelang an langen FFs schreibe und doch nicht fertig werde, hier nun ein OneShot. Ich schreibe, um mich besser zu fühlen, wenn es Euch gefällt, lasst es mich wissen :-) Für weitere Ideen bin ich ebenfalls dankbar, dann wird sich hier eventuell bald ein neuer OneShot finden...

Disclaimer: Nix meins, nur Yumi, die gehört mir ganz alleine, jawohl!

* * *

**Tenbun**

„Du faules Stück hast es einfach nicht verdient, am Leben zu bleiben!" Eine wütende Gestalt stieß sie mit dem Fuß auf die Straße, hob einen Arm und formte einen Ki-Ball in der Hand. Yumi fiel auf die Knie und hob in reiner Verzweiflung ihre Arme schützend über den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass es nicht helfen würde. So sah also ihr Ende aus. Vielleicht war es besser so. Ihre Ausweglosigkeit ließ sie ihren Lebenswillen verlieren und sie erwartete beinahe ruhig das Ende.

Es sollte nicht kommen. Das Schicksal war ihr nicht gnädig. Nach einigen Momenten in denen jegliches Geräusch in der Gasse erstorben war, wagte sie einen Blick hinauf zu ihrem Besitzer. Sein Blick klebte an der Hand, die seinen erhobenen Arm gepackt hielt und sein Vorhaben gestoppt hatte. Zu der Hand gehörte ein hoch gewachsener Fremder in edler, wenn auch praktischer Kleidung. Sein lavendelfarbenes, schulterlanges Haar bildete einen losen Zopf. Auf seinen Rücken war ein Schwert geschnallt und zwei weitere Männer hatten sich rechts und links von ihm postiert. Überrascht streifte der Blick ihres Besitzers über die Fremden. Erst als sein Blick an den bepelzten Gürteln der Gestalten hängen blieb, mischte sich Angst in seinen Ausdruck.

Dieses Moment nutzte der Fremde, um das Schweigen zu beenden. „Da du offensichtlich keine Verwendung mehr für sie hast, werde ich sie mitnehmen." Seine Stimme war beinahe ausdruckslos und nur seine zusammengezogenen Brauen ließen eine Gefühlsregung erahnen.

Ein gehetzter Blick schweifte über die Fremden, dann zu Yumi und wieder zurück. Er schien unentschlossen zu sein. Offenbar war er nicht annähernd so geängstigt, wie seine Mimik es Glauben machen wollte. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch im gleichen Augenblick ließ die Gestalt seinen Arm los und seine Aura begann zu knistern. Yumi spürte, wie die Luft immer schwerer auf ihr zu lasten schien und sie hatte zunehmend Mühe zu atmen. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Besitzers wurde angstgepeinigt. „Sie… sie gehört euch… Herr!" Der Fremde ließ die Energie wieder verschwinden und Yumi japste nach Sauerstoff. „Weise Entscheidung." Er machte sich daran, seinen ursprünglichen Weg zügig fortzusetzen. „Komm mit!" Obwohl diese Worte an niemanden speziell gerichtet waren, wusste Yumi, wer gemeint war. Schneller als sie darauf reagieren konnte, wurde sie jedoch von seinen beiden Begleitern auf die Füße gezerrt und vorwärts gestoßen. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete sie hinter ihrem neuen Besitzer her. In ihrem Inneren suchte sie nach Gefühlen, doch sie fand keine. Weder Dankbarkeit noch Bedauern wollten sich zeigen. Die Jahre schienen alles genommen zu haben. Alles außer der Angst.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch die Stadt zum Hangar. Mehrere Frachter, Transporter und private Schiffe drängten sich auf dem Gelände dicht an dicht. Zielstrebig steuerte er einen Transporter zur Linken an. Insgeheim wunderte Yumi sich, warum er eine Landeerlaubnis für den zentralen Hangar bekommen hatte. Das Schiff war riesig. Es nahm beinahe ein Drittel des gesamten Hangars ein. Solche Schiffe wurden normalerweise auf das größere Gelände am Rand der Stadt gelotst. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihrer Magengegend auszubreiten und ein leichtes Zittern erfasste ihren gesamten Körper. Wer war dieser Fremde?

An der Luke des Transporters waren Soldaten mit dem Einladen von technischem Gerät und Vorräten beschäftigt. Als sich die kleine Prozession näherte, vergaßen sie ihre Arbeit und salutierten indem sie eine Faust über ihre Brust hielten. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie ein Nicken ihres Besitzers wahr, woraufhin die Soldaten wieder zu ihrer Tätigkeit zurückkehrten ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Seine Stiefel erzeugten einen metallenen Klang auf der Rampe, gefolgt vom Tapsen ihrer bloßen Füße und dem Dröhnen zweier weiterer Stiefelpaare. Auf dem Schiff entließ er seine Begleiter mit einem Handwink und marschierte, wie es ihr schien, einmal quer durch das Schiff ohne sich ihrer Anwesenheit zu versichern. Vielleicht gehörte er zu den Rassen, die das Ki ihres Gegenübers spüren konnten, überlegte sie. Es gab einige davon in diesem Quadranten des Universums.

Hinter der nächsten Biegung stoppte er seinen Schritt und legte seine Hand auf eine in die Wand eingelassene Platte. Ein positives Piepen ertönte und zwei Schiebetüren glitten lautlos auseinander. Yumi machte einen Schritt durch die sich augenblicklich wieder schließenden Türen und blieb dann mit auf den Boden gehefteten Blick stehen. Der Fremde steuerte das andere Ende des Raumes an, entledigte sich des Schwertes und legte es auf den Tisch. Erst anschließend schien er sich an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern.

„Wie heißt du?" Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor ihr und hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn. Ihre angstgeweiteten Augen versuchten, ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, was sich als vergeblich herausstellte. ‚Grün', dachte er ‚Sie sind grün. Interessant.' Von dem Rest von ihr war unter einer dicken Dreckschicht nicht viel zu erkennen. Ihre langen Haare hingen in schmutzigen Strähnen bis auf ihren Rücke hinab und ihr Körper war in etwas gehüllt, das mehr einem Sack als alles anderem ähnelte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Yumi… Herr", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme. Er nickte. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?" Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch seine Hand hielt noch immer ihr Kinn fest, wenn auch keineswegs schmerzhaft. „Nein, Herr." Über sein Gesicht huschte kurz ein irritierter Ausdruck, dann wurde es wieder neutral. „Ich bin Trunks no Ouji von Vegeta-sei", verkündete er mit etwas Festlichem in seiner Stimme und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Die bestand in einem verstärkten Zittern, das sich allmählich auf seine Hand zu übertragen schien, und wachsender Panik in ihrem Blick. „Du hast also von mir gehört, gut." Er senkte seine Hand, wanderte zu einem Regal und begann, einen Stapel mit Dokumenten zu durchsuchen. „Du hast einen meiner guten Tage erwischt, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Aber ich kann jemanden gebrauchen, der meine Räume in Ordnung hält, mir Essen bringt wenn ich da bin und mir nicht hinterher spioniert." Den letzten Teil sagte er, als ob er gewisse Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. „Kannst du das?" Yumi hatte ihren Blick wieder fest auf den Boden geheftet. „Ja, Herr." „Gut." Mit einem leisen Seufzen zog er ein paar Blätter aus dem Stapel, rollte sie zusammen und wickelte ein dünnes Band herum. „Du wirst nicht in den Sklavenquartieren, sondern hier schlafen. Überhaupt ist es besser für dich, niemals ohne Grund diese Räume zu verlassen. Verstanden?" Yumi nickte panisch. „Ich habe noch viel zu tun, bevor wir diesen Planeten verlassen. Wasch dich, das Bad ist dort", er fuchtelte mit der freien Hand in Richtung einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Ich lass dir ein vernünftiges Kleid bringen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die lautlosen Türen.

Unter Yumi gaben die Knie nach und sie verwandelte sich in ein bebendes Häufchen Elend. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich in einem wilden Kreis. ‚Warum ich? Warum ich!?' Ihre Vergangenheit war schon schlimm genug, doch jetzt war sie auch noch dem Ouji in die Hände gefallen. Einem Saiyajin! Geschichten kursierten über ihn, seinen Vater und seine Rasse. Fürchterliche Geschichten. Hätte sie nach all den schicksalhaften Jahren noch Tränen gehabt, würde sie diese jetzt vergießen. So blieb es nur bei trockenem Schluchzen. Sie war verdammt und ihre Überlebensaussichten mehr als gering.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war sie endlich wieder in der Lage, halbwegs klar zu denken. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und schlurfte in Richtung des Bades.

* * *

Lange nachdem die beiden Sonnen des Planeten untergegangen waren, kam der Ouji in seine Räume zurück. Die Verhandlungen und Besprechungen waren erschöpfend. In solchen Momenten schien ihm die kriegerische Problemlösung sehr verlockend. Müde massierte er seine Schläfen. Diplomatie bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Auf einem kleinen Tischchen zu seiner Linken stand sein Abendbrot. Eine Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück seine Stirn hinauf. ‚Wie…' Suchend schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Das benachbarte Schlafzimmer war nur durch fahles Mondlicht beleuchtet und zeigte ein verwaistes Bett. Erst als er ihr Ki zu Hilfe nahm, fand er sie. Yumi hatte sich in einer entlegenen Ecke des Zimmers zusammengerollt und schlief. Leiser als er es beabsichtigt hatte, ging er zu der winzigen Gestalt und kniete neben ihr nieder. Ihre schneeweißen Arme hatte sie schützend um ihre Beine gelegt und sie nahe an den Körper gezogen. Ihr Kopf schien sich zwischen den Knien verstecken zu wollen. Im Mondlicht schimmerndes, rotes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und floss auf den Boden. Der Ouji erwischte sich beim Starren. Unter dem ganzen Schmutz war sie wunderschön! Selbst die Dunkelheit konnte diese Wahrheit nicht verhüllen. Ohne seine bewusste Einflussnahme streckte er eine Hand aus und strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein leises Wimmern kam als Antwort und Yumi rollte sich noch fester zusammen. Doch sie erwachte nicht.

Vielleicht war es doch mehr als nur ein guter Tag gewesen. Er hatte sie gefühlt, als er die Gasse durchquerte… Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wischte er den absurden Gedanken beiseite. Ohne ihre unbewussten Proteste zu beachteten, sammelte er das Bündel vom Boden auf und trug es hinüber ins Bett. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und wendete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Abendbrot zu.

* * *

Er wurde durch ein seltsames Geräusch geweckt. Es hörte sich an, als wäre ein großer, weicher Gegenstand fallen gelassen worden. Schlaftrunken drehte er sich in die Richtung des Geräuschs und versuchte blinzelnd seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Früh aufstehen war einfach nicht sein Ding, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es wenige Stunden Schlaf nach einer durcharbeiteten Nacht bedeutete. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, schien ihn dafür entschädigen zu wollen. Neben dem Bett kämpfte Yumi panisch gegen die Bettdecke, die sie offensichtlich beim Fall mitgerissen hatte. ‚Das erklärt das Geräusch', dachte er und konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren. Nachdem sie sich frei gekämpft hatte, sprang sie auf die Füße und erstarrte im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sie seine Augen auf sich spürte. Einen Herzschlag später fiel sie auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Vergebt mir, Herr! Ich habe euch geweckt!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und ihr Herz raste. Der Ouji blinzelte, machte seine Träume für die wunderschöne Gestalt vor ihm verantwortlich und drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken. „Dann kannst du ja gleich Frühstück machen", murmelte er.

Yumi sprang auf die Füße und flüchtete aus dem Raum, froh noch einmal mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Wie auch immer sie in das Bett gekommen war, ihre Art und Weise es zu verlassen war nicht einmal ansatzweise überlebensfördernd!

Eilig huschte sie durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Gestern hatte sie die Messe nur mit einiger Mühe gefunden und sich deshalb umso aufmerksamer den Rückweg gemerkt. Sie versuchte die Zeit außerhalb der Räume des Oujis so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Auf einem Schiff voller Saiyajins wollte sie am liebsten unsichtbar sein. Vielleicht hätte sie dann eine winzige Überlebenschance. Allerdings stellte ihr sich die Frage, wer gefährlicher war: die Crew oder ihr Captain selbst.

Yumi verdrängte die Gedanken und betrat mit gesenktem Haupt die Messe. Zumindest versuchte sie es, denn ein Muskelberg war gerade im Begriff, den Saal zu verlassen. Ein tiefes Grollen war alles was sie vernahm bevor er ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die sie gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte schien in Flammen zu stehen. In der nächsten Sekunde war er bei ihr, packte ihren Hals und zog sie auf seine Augenhöhe. Ihre Füße baumelten im Nichts. „Du wagst es, dich mir in den Weg zu stellen!?" Seine Stimme war ein Fauchen und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie er seine Hand zu einer zweiten Ohrfeige hob.

„Rafu!" donnerte jemand vom anderen Ende des Flures. Ihr Gegenüber knurrte widerwillig, ließ dann aber die Hand sinken. „Lass sie sofort los, du Idiot!" Der offensichtlich Vorgesetzte war jetzt direkt neben ihm. „Sie gehört dem Ouji!" Das schien zu wirken, denn augenblicklich löste sich der Griff um ihren Hals und kostbarer Sauerstoff strömte in ihre Lungen. Kraftlos sackte sie an der Wand entlang auf den Boden. Über ihr wurden ein paar wütende Worte gewechselt, dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Eine Hand zog sie wieder auf die Füße. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie hörte echte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Besorgnis um sein Leben oder das seines Untergeordneten. Obwohl sie zitterte wie Espenlaub brachte sie ein Nicken zu Stande. „Gut", damit verschwand auch er.

Während sie versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht zu ignorieren, setzte sie ihre Aufgabe fort. Diesmal jedoch um ein Vielfaches vorsichtiger.

* * *

Beladen mit einer ungeheuren Menge Essbaren betrat sie die Räume des Ouji und begann sofort, sie auf dem passenden Tischchen zu verteilen. Der Ouji verließ kurz darauf das Bad, durchquerte den Raum nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und verschwand wieder, um sich anzuziehen. Yumis Blick streifte seinen muskulösen Rücken. Anders als bei den meisten war er beim Ouji Teil eines tödlichen Werkzeuges. Er hatte ganze Völker auf dem Gewissen. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücke hinunter. Auch wenn sein Verhalten scheinbar dagegen sprach, er war einer der gefährlichsten Wesen im Universum. Yumi hatte sich schon lange von einem natürlichen Ende ihres Lebens losgesagt.

Was sie allerdings für einen kurzen Augenblick völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, war etwas, das ihm scheinbar folgte. Ein bepelztes, braunes etwas hatte sich unter dem Handtuch hervorgearbeitet und fuchtelte legere und beinahe den Boden berührend von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein Schwanz? Die Geschichten erzählten nichts von Schwänzen. Plötzlich verstand sie es: Die immer wieder erwähnten, seltsamen Gürtel, die jeder Saiyajin zu haben schien, waren in Wirklichkeit Schwänze! Wie konnte es sein, dass niemand davon wusste? Verwirrt widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Als der Ouji zurückkam, war alles vorbereitet. Er verharrte im Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick über die Figur streifen, die mit gesenktem Haupt neben dem Tischchen stand. ‚Was Wasser und Seife bewirken können…' Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihr Äußeres hatte sich komplett verändert. Ihr nun feuerrotes Haar fiel in Kaskaden bis auf ihren Rücken hinab und einige Strähnen verbargen ihr Gesicht. Das knappe weiße Oberteil und der Rock mit seinen langen, seitlichen Schlitzen überließen kaum etwas der Vorstellung. Ihre elfenbeinfarbige Haut schimmerte durch das dünne Material.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem Anblick losreißen und wanderte zu seinem Platz. Während er die ersten Brocken verspeiste, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Yumi. „Setz dich und iss. Du musst hungrig sein." Sie wollte widersprechen, verwarf die Idee jedoch wieder, als sie seine zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte. Ihr Zögern irritierte ihn. Eilig setzte sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl und nahm sich ein Stück Brot, während sie darauf bedacht war, ihm nicht ihr Gesicht zu zeigen.

Beim ersten Bissen explodierte der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht erneut und schien jede weitere Kieferbewegung unmöglich zu machen. Der Ouji bemerkte ihr Zusammenzucken und beobachtete, wie ihre Hände mit dem restlichen Brot in ihren Schoß sanken und sie offensichtlich unter Schmerzen versuchte zu kauen. Er erkannte Schmerzen, wenn sie ihm quasi gegenüber saßen.

Langsam legte er seinen Teller beiseite, erhob sich und umrundete den Tisch. Yumi war zwischenzeitlich erstarrt. Mit einer Hand unter ihrem Kinn zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen und mit der anderen strich er die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Unter ihrem einen Auge bis zum Kieferknochen hatte die Haut begonnen sich lila zu verfärben und anzuschwellen. Yumi wimmerte leise, als er den Bluterguss versehentlich berührte.

„Wer war das?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Sie glaubte ein grünes Blitzen in seinen sonst blauen Augen gesehen zu haben, schob es dann aber auf ihre Panik. Nachdem ihre Gedanken die größere Gefahr aus dieser Situation herausgefiltert und sie eindeutig dem Ouji und nicht dem Saiyajin aus der Messe zugeordnet hatten, gab sie ihm den Namen, den sie gehört hatte.

Ein animalisches Knurren entfleuchte seine Kehle als er mit geballten Fäusten aus dem Raum stürzte. Zurück blieb sein völlig verwirrter Besitz, der dann aber entschied, das Tagwerk zu beginnen, um nicht ganz in Fragen zu versinken.

Es sollte sich heraus stellen, dass sie von diesem Tag an von der Besatzung oder den Soldaten nicht einmal mehr angeschaut wurde. Sie konnte sich die Ursache dafür lebhaft vorstellen.

* * *

Nach mehreren Stunden – Yumi konnte nicht sagen, ob es bereits Abend war, sie war mit dem Rhythmus auf dem Schiff nicht vertraut und die ewige Dunkelheit seit dem Start außerhalb der Luken half ihr nicht weiter – lud der Ouji mehrere Boxen mit Memoelementen im Zimmer ab. Nichts an ihm schien auf den morgendlichen Vorfall hinzuweisen. Er breitete seufzend den Inhalt einer Box auf dem Tisch aus und begann, sie durchzuarbeiten und in drei Stapel zu teilen. Yumi verließ den Raum um eine Mahlzeit zu holen.

Während des Essens schien der Ouji nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein. Als er schließlich zu sprechen anfing, verschluckte sie sich beinahe vor Schreck. „Kannst du lesen und schreiben?" „Ja, Herr." In Gedanken schien er etwas abzuwägen. „Was für eine Ausbildung hast du?" Er musterte sie prüfend. „Ich habe ein Studium begonnen bevor…" Sie verstummte. Wenn sie daran dachte, erschien es ihr wie ein anderes Leben. Eines an dem sie nie wirklich, sondern nur in einem Traum teilgenommen hatte. Der Ouji nickte, beendete seine Mahlzeit und wanderte zu einem Regal. Er förderte ein älteres Memoelement zu Tage und drückte es ihr in die Hand. „Lies das. Wenn du damit fertig bist, wirst du mir helfen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort platzierte er sich wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Verwundert betrachtete Yumi das Memoelement. Als sie es einschaltete und den Titel der Sammlung las, musste sie erst einmal kurz und bewusst Luft holen. Dann versicherte sie sich, ob sie auch tatsächlich das in der Hand hielt, was sie anfänglich zu lesen geglaubt hatte. „Vegeta-sei – Natürliche Ressourcen, Bodenschätze und Handelsbeziehungen" prangten die Buchstaben auf der ersten Folie. Ihr Kopf konnte diese Wendung nicht begreifen und präsentierte gähnende Leere auf ihr ‚Warum?'.

Hastig legte sie das Memoelement zur Seite und räumte die Überreste der Mahlzeit fort. Anschließend setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und vertiefte sich in die Lektüre. Auch wenn sie das Warum nicht verstand, wollte sie keinesfalls Unmut erzeugen. Nach einiger Zeit musste sie sich eingestehen, dass diese Datensammlung durchaus interessant war.

* * *

„Geh schlafen", drang eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie musste während des Lesens eingeschlafen sein. Panik durchströmte ihren Körper und mit angstgeweiteten Augen versicherte sie sich, dass der Ouji noch immer hinter seinem Tisch saß und offensichtlich keine Anstalten machte, sie zu bestrafen. „Und diesmal im Bett. Nur Hunde schlafen auf dem Boden", ergänzte er seine Aufforderung. Gehorsam legte sie das Memoelement auf seinen Tisch, verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Als der Ouji Stunden später auch endlich seine Arbeit niederlegte, fand er sie zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt am Fußende wieder. Er war eindeutig zu müde, um sich darüber zu wundern und noch beinahe bevor sein Körper ganz die Kissen berührte, war auch er eingeschlafen. ‚Blöde Diplomatie!'

* * *

Am nächsten Tag beendete Yumi das Studium der Datensammlung und wurde vom Ouji in ihre neue Aufgabe unterwiesen. „Mein Vater sucht nach neuen Handelspartnern oder anderen Quellen für die Güter, die auf Vegeta-sei benötigt werden. Jedes Memoelement steht für einen Planeten. Die drei Stapel", er wies auf den Tisch, auf dem sich die Stapel inzwischen in drei Boxen wieder fanden, „bedeuten: plündern, handeln, uninteressant. Verstanden?" Yumi nickte. „Gut. Sieh dir ein paar von den schon sortierten an und du dürftest keine Schwierigkeiten haben." Der Ouji nahm sich ein Memoelement und ließ sich entspannt in einem Sessel nieder.

Noch bevor Yumi beginnen konnte, über die Konsequenzen ihrer neuen Aufgabe nachzudenken, kippte der Raum seitlich unter ihren Füßen weg. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei ging sie zu Boden und rutschte bis an die nächste Wand. Dann hatte sich das Schwerkraftfeld des Schiffes wieder normalisiert.

Wild vor sich hin fluchend sprang der Ouji auf und rannte zu einem Kontrollfeld nahe der Tür. Seine Faust traf den Kommunikationsknopf und zertrümmerte ihn im gleichen Augenblick. „Was ist los!?" „Vom Planeten kommt Laserfeuer. Ohne Vorwarnung, Sir." Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang erstaunlich ruhig, sinnierte Yumi, nachdem sie sich an der Wand einen sicheren Platz gesucht hatte und das nächste Ausweichmanöver erwartete. Es sollte nicht kommen.

Der Ouji stürmte zurück in den Raum, griff nach seinem Schwert und verließ unter Flüchen seine Gemächer. Yumi wartete lange Augenblicke das weitere Geschehen ab, doch als sich nichts änderte und alles ruhig blieb erhob sie sich und ging zur nächsten Luke. Ihr starrten nur die Dunkelheit und ein paar winzige Sterne entgegen. Der Planet befand sich also auf der anderen Seite. Seufzend machte sie sich an ihre Arbeit und bescheinigte sich im Verlauf immer wieder die Teilnahme am Völkermord. Hilflos versuchte sie die Erinnerung an den Ablauf ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, der vielleicht einmal genauso begonnen haben mag.

* * *

Umgeben von mehreren Dutzend Memoelementen zu Füßen des Tisches schreckte Yumi aus ihren Gedanken, als der Ouji zurückkam. Eine ihr unbekannte Seite von ihm stand dort in der Tür. Blutüberströmt, die Augenbrauen wütend über den schmalen Augen zusammen gezogen. Und diesmal waren seine Augen wirklich grün, da war sie sich sicher. Hinter ihm peitschte sein Schwanz wütend hin und her.

Er streifte sie nur mit einem kurzen Blick bevor er an das Kontrollfeld trat und den Brückenkommandanten kontaktierte. „Keine weiteren Zwischenfälle in den nächsten 24 Stunden!" blaffte er in das Mikro. „Ja, Sir", antwortete die nun terrorgetränkte Stimme am anderen Ende. Mit einem „Mrpf" machte der Ouji kehrt, legte sein Schwert unsanft auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand im Bad.

Yumi räumte eilig ihre Unordnung zusammen. Anschließend holte sie auf den bloßen Verdacht hin Abendbrot. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte der Ouji das Bad bis dahin noch nicht verlassen.

Als er schließlich auf dem Weg zu seinen Kleidern den Raum durchquerte, suchte sie aufmerksam seinen Körper nach Verletzungen ab. Offenbar war das meiste Blut nicht sein eigenes gewesen. Yumi wischte die aufsteigenden Bilder seiner Opfer beiseite. Über seinen Oberkörper zog sich eine dünne, lange Wunde, die aber nicht tief zu sein schien. An seinem linken Oberarm dagegen klaffte eine frische Wunde, die tief ins Fleisch ging, aus irgendwelchen Gründen jedoch nur schwach blutete.

Während des Essens waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannter und auch sein Schwanz hatte seinen angestammten Platz an seiner Taille eingenommen. Dennoch wagte Yumi kaum sich zu rühren. Der Ouji musterte sie und spürte das starke Verlangen, ihr alles zu erklären. Er wusste nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber dorthin drängte er es augenblicklich zurück.

Er streckte seinen linken Arm nach einem Stück Fleisch aus, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht die Wunde zu umklammern. Als er seine Hand wieder hob, war der Stoff seines Hemdes blutgetränkt. Der Ouji verzog wütend die Mundwinkel und entblößte einen seiner spitzen Eckzähne.

Yumi löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, eilte in das Bad und kam mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Tuch wieder. Beides stellte sie auf den Boden und kniete sich neben den seinen Stuhl. Mit den Händen auf ihren Knien und gesenktem Kopf erwartete sie seine Erlaubnis.

Nach einem langen Augenblick, in dem sein Blick auf ihre Gestalt geheftet war, entledigte er sich widerwillig murrend seines Hemdes. Yumi begann sofort, die Wunde zu reinigen. Der Blutstrom hatte sich durch die Bewegung wieder verstärkt. Einer Vermutung folgend tastete sie unsicher die Wunde ab. An eine Stelle sog der Ouji scharf die Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Vergebt mir, Herr!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Murrend forderte er sie auf, weiter zu machen. Sie erhob sich und hastete mit wenigen Schritten ins Bad, wo sie einen Kasten für solche Fälle entdeckt hatte. Sie entnahm ihm eine Pinzette, Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandsmaterial bevor sie zurückkehrte.

Der Ouji biss fluchend die Zähne zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht den verwundeten Arm zu verkrampfen, während seine andere Hand zur Faust geballt war. Yumi tat ihr Bestes, um so gezielt wie irgend möglich den Fremdkörper in der Wunde mit der Pinzette zu ergreifen und zu entfernen. Nach einigen schmerzerfüllten und tötenden Blicken seitens des Ouji hielt sie endlich ein fingergroßes, scharfkantiges Metallstück in der Hand. Sein Kopf stützte sich erleichtert gegen die hohe Lehne des Stuhls während Yumi die Wunde säuberte und verband.

Sie kehrte ins Bad zurück um sein Hemd zu reinigen. Als sie wieder den Raum betrat, war er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Erleichtert, nicht mehr seinen Blicken ausgeliefert zu sein, brachte sie den Raum wieder in Ordnung bevor sie ihrem erschöpften Körper die Nachtruhe gönnte.

* * *

Er erwachte lange vor dem Morgen, wenn man es denn in der ewigen Dunkelheit vor den Luken so nennen mochte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Knäuel an seinem Fußende, das sich nur schwach von der Bettdecke abhob auf der es lag. Hin und wieder ging ein Beben durch ihren Körper und er konnte ein schwaches Wimmern vernehmen.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf und beobachtete sie. Sie lag genauso wie an dem ersten Abend, als er sie auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Ein erneutes Beben erfasste ihren Körper. ‚Sie träumt schlecht.' Wahrscheinlich war ihr Leben ein einziger Alptraum. Von irgendwoher hatte sich Mitleid in seine Gefühle gestohlen. Ihm war niemals bewusst gewesen, dass er so etwas für solch eine Kreatur überhaupt besaß. Erst war es nur rasende Wut gewesen, als er ihren Bluterguss entdeckt hatte. Auch das hatte er nicht erklären können. ‚Schicksal', dachte er. Das war immer eine dankbare Erklärung für unverständliche Dinge. Und vielleicht war es ja sogar wahr…

Behutsam strich er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Haut war so kalt! Ein weiteres Beben durchlief ihre Gestalt und ließ sie zu einer noch kleineren Kugel zusammen schrumpfen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und schickte ihr ein wenig Energie, um sie so etwas zu wärmen. Augenblicklich schien sie sich zu entspannen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich unbemerkt in seine Züge.

* * *

Yumi fühlte sich so warm. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hatte. Erst als sie sich zu bewegen versuchte, vergaß sie jedes Wohlbefinden und brach in Panik aus. Die konnte allerdings auch nicht viel ändern, denn sie fand sich in einer unentrinnbaren Situation wieder. Ihre Hände lagen nebeneinander an der Brust des Oujis, sein linker Arm umzirkelte ihren Oberkörper während sein rechter ihren Kopf stützte. Etwas befelltes hatte sich um ihre Taille gewunden. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, bekam aber nur wenige Zentimeter zugestanden bevor er sie instinktiv wieder zurückzog. Nach mehreren Versuchen gab sie auf und verfiel in stummes, panisches Zittern.

Yumi hörte ein lang gezogenes Murren und sein ganzer Brustkorb vibrierte. Durch seine kürzer werdenden Atemzüge wusste sie, dass er aufwachte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen, schickte eine letzte, flehentliche Bitte an wen auch immer, der sie gerade hören wollte und schloss innerlich mit ihrem Leben ab.

Diesmal erwachte er mit dem Duft ihrer Haare in der Nase. Ein leises Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht bevor er sich vorsichtig streckte. Dies nutzte die wie Espenlaub zitternde, filigrane Figur in seinen Armen, um ihren Kopf irgendwo an seiner Brust zu vergraben.

„Bitte…bitte töte mich!" Ihr Wispern war kaum hörbar. „Bitte!" Ein Zucken erfasste ihre Schulterblätter, dann hörte er ihr Schluchzen. „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr… für dieses Leben. Bitte!"

Er zog sie dichter zu sich heran und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Unfug", murmelte er und sein Brustkorb vibrierte erneut. Das Schluchzen verstärkte sich. Eine Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, ließ er sie gewähren. Dann erstarb ihre Gegenwehr und nur hin und wieder vernahm er ein leises Schniefen. „Warum?"

„Ich muss erst herausfinden, ob du es wirklich bist." Ihre tränenverschleierten, grünen Augen sahen fragend zu ihm hinauf. Der Ouji lächelte in sich hinein. „Mein Schicksal."


End file.
